My Not So Ordinary Life
by ladybrittania7
Summary: Tibi was just an ordinary teen from Earth. Until the day she died and was thrown into the Naruto Shippuden universe. Now known as an alien goddess, she has to get her new life together, learn about her new chakra powers, make new friends, possibly fall in love, and try not to die again in the middle of it all. I guess shes not that ordinary after all. please follow/fav and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This story has been in my head for a while and now I've finally started to type it. :) This story will follow a girl from earth who was thrown into the Naruto Shippuden universe. It starts right before Naruto comes back to the village. I hope everyone enjoys! Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. I only own my OC.**

 **Chapter 1: An Ordinary Day?**

I woke up one ordinary morning in my ordinary home in my ordinary town **.** It was Monday and I had to get ready for school. I went through my normal morning routine, grabbed my Naruto backpack, and waited for the bus outside. As soon as I got on bus number 41 I sat down in my seat next to my friend/ acquaintance Rachel.

"Hey Tibi (pronounced tee-bee)," she said happily," how was your weekend?"

Why does she keep using my nickname? My real name is Tiana Biston but many people call me Tibi for some reason. Not that I care.

"It was just a weekend." I say with a small smile. She nods and starts talking to a girl in front of us. I put my ear buds in and start listening to music.

As soon as we get to the high school, I get off and head to my first block, geometry. I sit in my seat in the front row and wait. Everyone files in, some at the last second when the eight o clock bell rings. I hear whispers from the guys behind me which slowly becomes screaming. I turn around and see a glimpse of something. Something that should NOT be in the school. My mind goes to a conversation I heard in here Friday.

It was toward the end of class and the boys started joking about the school shootings that had been happening around the nation lately. Stupid imbeciles. One joked about how if a shooting happened here we would get out of school for the summer earlier. Everyone in the class thought they were just joking. I guess one kid in the very back didn't get that memo. I saw the gun before anyone else. I just sat there and stared, not knowing what to do. The owner of it, Daniel, stood up with it in his hand. I had knowledge that this kid had been bullied before. I guess one too many times now. I didn't get really scared until I heard the first shot ring. That's when the real screaming started.

Everyone filed to the door trying to get out. I already knew it was too late for us. I sat in my desk and cried, praying to god or whoever was up there in the sky that it would be over quick at least. That's when I heard the shot that was special for me. I felt intense pain and looked down at my chest. I saw red blood seep through my shirt. Well, this isn't just a flesh wound. I started to black out knowing this was the end for me. I wonder if there really is a heaven. I wait and wait for the answer. Suddenly, I feel as if I'm falling through the air. Weird? I can't open my eyes to see what's happening. Then, finally, I black out.

I guess this day wasn't so ordinary after all.

 **Yay first chapter! I will update whenever I am able. Also, I dedicate this chapter to all who have lost their lives in school shootings. Please fav/follow and also please review how I did. I wish to use this story as a way to improve my writing skills as well. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Before you read, the chunin exams that is mentioned will be the one where everyone became chunin or, in Neji's case, jonin. If you haven't already, you can see how it happened in the anime, Naruto Shippuden episodes 394-413. I thought that that would be a good place to start my story at. Anyways…Enjoy! I own nothing but my OC.**

 **Chapter 2: The Girl From The Sky**

It was a breezy, sunny day in the land of fire. The puppeteer Kankuro, the wind mistress Temari, and the recently appointed Kazekage Gaara was walking through a meadow of pretty flowers heading to Konohagakure. Gaara wished to speak with the Hokage, Tsunade, about a proposed joint village chunin exam.

"We should be in Konoha in a few hours." Temari said to her younger brothers. Kankuro and Gaara nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

"I can't wait. I'm…." Kankuro didn't finish his sentence as he hears and sees something overhead. Both Gaara and Temari look up to see a hole, no, a portal appear in the sky. After a few seconds a human appears from it and begins to fall to the ground.

Out of instinct, Gaara wills the sand from the gourd on his back to rise and grab the girl. He safely brings her down and into his arms before laying her on the ground. Temari and Kankuro huddle around the girl and look.

"What just happened? Who is she?" Kankuro asks.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Temari says to him. Gaara, still silent, looks over small form.

She seemed to be around his age and was of small build, 5"2' at the tallest. She had shoulder length mint-green hair and an almost porcelain, slightly pale complexion. All she wore was a loose fitting knee length white gown

"She is unconscious but looks to be unhurt." Gaara says.

"Should we bring her to the leaf?" Temari asks.

"What if she's an enemy? Is that a good idea?" voices Kankuro.

Gaara looks the girl over one more time. Should they bring her to Konoha or leave her here? A very good question. She didn't look to be dangerous but looks can be deceiving. His head told him to leave this weird girl who just appeared out of nowhere yet his heart told him not to. She did just appear out of a portal thing after all. Not something you see every day.

Gaara finally made a decision," We will bring her with us. I will watch her to see if she wakes up. If anything does happen it will be on my head." The elder siblings think and nod their heads in approval.

Temari looks up, "We should run the rest of the way to save time. Let's go." Gaara picks the girl up and carries her bridal style. He jumps into the tree line behind his siblings.

'This trip has definitely became more interesting' Gaara thought.

 **Second chapter! Please review how I did and follow/fav. Thank you again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own my OC. Hope you guys Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: The Mysterious Girl**

It was around 3:00 pm. Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane, Konoha's loyal gatekeepers and Lady Fith's errand boys, was waiting patiently in their booth at the front gates. They knew that the new Kazekage and his siblings would arrive sometime today.

As if on cue, they saw three people run this way. As they got closer, Izumo and Kotetsu noticed that Gaara was holding a young female. The two men met them at the gates opening.

"Welcome to Konoha." Kotetsu said to the siblings.

"We will be your guides." Izumo also said.

"Before we meet Lady Tsunade, we need to get this girl to the hospital." Gaara told the two. Izumo and Kotetsu nodded.

"Who is she? What's her status?" Izumo asked. On the way to the Konoha Hospital Temari and Kankuro explained to them about the event at the meadow.

Kotetsu spoke, "I will head to the Hokage's office and tell Tsunade. Stay with them, Izumo." Izumo nodded as Kotestsu heads off.

* * *

Sakura Haruno was just about to take her lunch break at the hospital when a nurse came in and informed her about a young girl about her age coming in with the Kazekage. This of course peaked her interest and she thus decided to head over to the room where this mysterious girl was being held. Guards had been set up at the door and outside the window just in case. The sand siblings, Izumo, and another nurse was already there when she walked in.

"What's her report?" she asked the nurse.

"She is unconscious and a bit dehydrated. I put a saline drip on her to help with that. That is all."

Sakura nodded, "Thank you. You may go." The nurse bowed respectably and left. At the same time, Tsunade burst into the room with the much calmer Shizune and Shikamaru Nara a few steps behind.

"Kotetsu informed me of a weird portal-traveling girl here." Tsunade said.

"Portal traveling?" Sakura asked confused. Gaara came up to the bed the girl was laying on. He explained to Sakura, and Tsunade in his own words, of the events that had happened a few hours before.

"I am sorry for bringing her here suddenly. I believed that it would be best to bring her here instead of leaving her all alone." Gaara apologized.

Tsunade sighed but said, "It is alright. It is probably best that she is here." Tsunade examined the girl with her eyes. She didn't look to be dangerous or of any real power, so how did she appear out of a portal? What is going on?

"What should we do my lady?" Sakura asked. She was also staring at the girl.

"Well, we can't really do anything or have any questions answered until she wakes up. Izumo, head back with Kotestsu and wait for any orders." Izumo bows and leaves.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru voiced.

"I believe this is 'troublesome' for everyone." Said Sakura.

Shizune, who had been thinking, said," The only cross-dimensional jutsu I can think of is lord 2nd's and the 4th's."

"It's not the Flying Thunder God technique." Tsunade told her. "She came through a portal. Their technique just kinda…poofs them there."

"Then what else could it be…" Sakura thinks.

That's when 'the girl' started to wake up….

 **Please review and follow/fav. Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter starts at the time after Tibi died but before she blacked out after feeling as if she was falling. It'll make more sense as you read. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: The Meeting**

I opened my eyes and saw nothing.

Wait what?

I mean, I was somewhere but nothing was around. It was as if I was in a gray-white void. Is this what death is like? Am I stuck here forever or am I supposed to wait for something else?

As I pondered I heard a soft 'er-herm' cough from behind me. I turned around to see an elderly man wearing a full length kimono sitting in the air. He had pale-red hair and a long goatee of the same color. What surprised me the most was his rinnegan eyes and the red rinnegan marking in the middle of his forehead.

"Hagoromo Otsutsuki…" I breathed out.

"So you know who I am?" he calmly stated.

"O-of course. You're the sage of the six paths. I've read all about you in the Naruto manga, anime, and the Naruto wikia. Wait…how am I speaking to you if you're fictional?!" Needless to say, I had many questions running through my head right then.

He looked to be deep in thought," I am not fictional. I really did exist at one time. As for you, who are you and how did you get into this dimension?"

"I am Tiana Biston or Tibi. And what do you mean? What dimension? Where are we anyway?"

"We are somewhere but nowhere at the same time. At the time of my death I put the last of my chakra as well as my consciousness into this world. That is merely what I, and right now you, are; chakra with a consciousness. This dimension is, as you would put it, the 'Naruto Universe' and you must be from a dimension that knows of all the other existing dimensions." Hagoromo explained.

I looked at him dumbfounded, "Huh? This has to be some kind of a death-dream thing. You can't actually exist. You're just a character in Masashi Kishimoto's manga. No offense or anything. I can't be a 'chakra-consciousness'. Chakra isn't real. This whole conversation isn't real!"

Hagoromo still looked calm but held the aura that seemed to say 'I am getting way too old for this shit'. "Look child, this is real. I suddenly felt you arrive into this dimension so I merely came over to figure out what was happening. I have deducted from this conversation that you are from another dimension where people subconsciously and without knowing, write about what is, has, or will happen in another world. A power that even they don't know exists. And you somehow took that power even further by crossing into this dimension."

I thought about this," So what you're saying is that people from my Earth subconsciously knows about other dimensions, can write, speak, or whatever it down, and after dying I had left my body and somehow let my spirit (or chakra-consciousness) cross into this dimension where you found me and is currently conversing with."

Hagoromo nodded his head.

"Wow. I always knew there was something different about me but damn. This is….a lot." I try to wrap my head around all this. All of my favorite things: Naruto, Fairy Tale, Inuyasha, Marvel, DC, and so many more….is all real and we didn't even know it.

"I understand this must be a lot for you take in but everything that I said and you said must be and is the truth." Hagoromo said to me.

"So what do I do? Where do I go from here?" I ask. The sage looks me over and goes into deep thought.

"I believe that you are here for a reason. A reason unexplained right now. I have decided to use my 'creation of all things' ability to give you a new body and a chance at a new life. It will give you the ability to have and use chakra. Use it well. It will also allow you the ability to speak the same language."

I look at him wide-eyed. He's going to use the same ability he used to create the tailed beasts to give me a new life? In my favorite manga as well! Well, I guess it's not just a manga now.

"Thank you so very much." was all I could say.

"I don't have as much chakra as I had when I was alive so it may come with some side effects." He warned.

"Such as?"

"You may have some memory loss and a change in appearance."

I think about my options. Stay here and float around forever or gain a new life with the side effects? I choose option B.

Hagoromo must have noticed my decision by my appearance. A red flame in his left hand and a blue flame in his right hand appeared. Each creating the yin-yang jutsu. "I have a feeling that we will meet again one day. Until then, farewell Tibi."

Then he sent me on my way.

 **Now we are getting somewhere :) I hope this made sense. She spoke to Hagoromo (and ultimately lost her memory of the meeting) before she fell through the portal above the meadow. please review and such! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all who have reviewed and follow/faved so far!**

 **Chapter 5: In the Hospital**

My vision was blurry when I opened my eyes. I coughed as I took another breath.

Wait a minute. Aren't I supposed to be dead?

I looked around the room I was in. I was in a bed and had a needle stuck in my left wrist. I tried to sit up but it was hard. A soft hand placed itself on my back, helping me lift up. I looked to my left to see who had helped me. It was….Sakura? I looked around again and noticed there were others. Tsunade, Shizune, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara were staring at me. My eyes widened and I did what any sensible person would do in this situation.

I screamed.

Loud.

I flailed back and tried to get out of my bed but Sakuras strong hands kept me in place. "What's going on?!"

"We could ask you the same question." Tsunade voiced. She had her arms crossed and looked as if she would happily snap me like a twig if I tried anything dangerous. Not that I could blame her.

"I'm getting a headache." I mumbled.

"Of course you would after screaming bloody murder like that." Kankuro said.

My memories started to come back to me. I had died and then I came here. For some reason I couldn't remember exactly how I had gotten here. I knew something had happened but what was it? My memories of the Naruto universe itself was vague in some places as well. I could remember the first series and everything that had happened in it but I couldn't remember what had happened in the shippuden series or anything after that. Did I hit my head on the way over or something? I guess technically it's for the best. You know, accidental spoilers and all that.

"I don't think you guys would believe me if I told you who I was." I said.

"Try me." Was all Tsunade said.

I sighed and began my story, "My name is Tiana Biston but most people call me Tibi. I am not from this world. I am from an alternate Earth where none of this shinobi business exists. It's a more technologically advanced society. In my world, we subconsciously know of alternate dimensions and talk about them to others. I think I'm the only one who actually knows that though. (How I know I have no idea. I just do.) I died there and somehow came here. I know all about this world and because of that I know things about you guys that I shouldn't."

"Such as?" Sakura asked.

I looked over at her, "You are the only female of team 7 and have expert chakra control." Sakuras eyes widen in surprise. I look toward everyone else in the room.

"Tsunade, you are the Hokage and have expert chakra control and is the best medic around. You saved Kakashi, Sasuke, and Lee when you came back to the village with Jiraiya and Naruto. Shizune, you are Dan's niece and is a great medic as well. Shikamaru, you are part of this generation's ino-shika-cho. You are a chunnin. Temari, you are a wind mistress and carry a big fan. Kankuro, you are an expert puppeteer whose puppets include crow. And Gaara, you are the jinchuriki of Shukaku who was on a dark path before Naruto saved you. Now you are the Kazekage."

Everyone had surprised and dumbfounded looks on their faces. They couldn't believe that I knew their names and who they were.

Tsunade spoke, "Shizune, go get Inoichi Yamanaka now."

"Yes maam." Shizune bowed and left quickly.

"You're gonna make him look into my brain to see if I'm speaking the truth, correct?" I say.

Tsunade nodded, "You better hope you were." I nod in understanding. I look over to Gaara. He looked calm but I could tell that he was confused and wanted to ask me questions. Which I would happily oblige to. He is one of my top 5 favorite characters! It wasn't too long before we heard a knock on the door. Shizune stepped in with Inoichi behind her.

"Shizune filled me in on what's going on." He looked at me." I presume this is the girl."

Tsunade nodded, "Look and see if what she said is the truth."

Inoichi nodded and walked over to me. He put his hand on my head and began the technique. I immediately was pulled into my memories; my family and life in my world, some of my knowledge of this universe, my death, and coming to this world. There were some parts of my brain that was locked. Like the event that happened before coming here and the future. No matter how hard he tried to unlock them, he couldn't.

"Everything she says is the truth." He told everyone. "There are parts I can't see but I believe that it is fine."

"Thank you." Tsunade said. Inoichi bowed and left, probably to create a report about me.

"So what are you going to with me?" I ask," I know a lot of things but I promise I won't voice them unless I have permission. I don't know why or how I got here but I promise I'm a friend, not an enemy. I will do what I have to to gain all of your trust."

Tsunade thought hard, " Well we can't just let you out into the village on your own. I will give you a house and access to training but I will be keeping an eye on you at all times. You could be valuable. However, if you try anything that may endanger my village, I won't hesitate to exterminate you."

I nod my head, " I understand. I will do what I can for this village. I am here for a reason and I won't waste a second chance at life. I promise." I smile at everyone.

Tsunade smiled softly, "You will stay here for the night. Shizune and I will work on where you will stay and such and show you tomorrow." I nod my head.

"I don't know about you guys but I am still a bit confused on all this and is starving. I will check on you again before I go home." Sakura said. She bowed to Tsunade and took her leave.

"Kazekage, I believe we should go ahead with our planned meeting if that is alright with you." Tsunade told Gaara.

Gaara nodded, "Yes. That is perfectly fine." Tsunade gave me one last look before she left, Shizune and Shikamaru behind her. Kankuro and Temari were next, each giving me a small smile as they went. Then it was just Gaara and I. I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for all this." I said.

"Don't be. Just get some rest for tomorrow." He said. I nod and lay back down. He quietly shut the door as he went out. I close my eyes, suddenly getting sleepy.

I wonder what's in store for me.

 **Review and such please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I only own my OC. Unfortunately…**

 **Chapter 6: My New Home**

Konoha's hospital had good breakfast. And I happily ate all they gave me on my tray. It was about 8:00 AM now. A nurse came in with my release papers which I happily signed. I was all around just happy. Still a bit confused and scared but happy too. The nurse also gave me a set of clothes to wear. She handed them to me and showed me the way to the bathroom. I gasped as soon as I saw my reflection in the mirror.

My appearance had changed.

In my old world I had straight brown hair that reached the middle of my back. Now, I had shoulder length mint green hair that was slightly wavy. I also had slightly poofy bangs that fell to the right side of my face, not going past my eye though. My amber brown eyes had stayed the same, albeit a bit bigger and anime like. I was still the same height and had the same complexion, just now in anime form. It was all pretty cool.

I started to change my clothes. I had regular black undies with black tights that went to my knees. As for my top, they had given me a plain purple tank top with a built in b-cup bra. I slipped on my black ninja sandals and strapped on the shuriken holster on my right thigh and the pouch on my back waist. They didn't have any weapons in them yet to my disappointment.

I left and headed to the lobby where I found Tsunade and Shizune waiting for me. Shizune was holding Tonton who looked so cute in person!

"Are you ready to go?" Tsunade asked.

I nodded my head, "As ready as I'll ever be."

We all left the hospital, Tsunade taking the lead, " I found a house for you on the edge of town. The renters told me that they are willing to let you have it without paying rent until you start making money. Until I fully trust you, I will have anbu stationed somewhere around to watch for any funny business understand?"

"Yes maam. I understand completely. Thank you for even doing this for me."

"Of course."

As we headed through the village I started to recognize a few places. The main thing I recognized was the Hokage monument. It was breathtaking. It's one thing to see it in the manga or anime but in person…wow. A little while later we went down a path leading into a forest. A clearing appeared that had a house in the middle. Tsunade went up to it and turned around.

"Here is your house." She handed me a key.

"T-this is my home…"

Shizune smiled, "Yep. Go check it out." Tonton oinked in approval.

I took the key, opened the door, and went inside. I was in awe. To the left was a little storage area to put your shoes, coats, and such at. To the right was the living room area that held a couch, recliner, coffee table, two side tables, and a TV. In the back left area was the kitchen which was open to the front area. It was a nice kitchen that held all the necessities and a dining room table. There was a door to the right that led to what looked like a sparring and training room. It had some exercise equipment and such. There was also a door that led to the backyard area from there. Back in the kitchen, there were stairs on the far right that led to the second floor. Up there were two bedrooms, the master and a guest, with a bathroom in the middle. The house was all around beautiful. I went back down into the living room where Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton were.

"Thank you guys so very much…" was all I could say.

Tsunade chuckled. "You are very welcome." She held out a small bag. "In here is a small amount of money to get you started."

I didn't know what to do at this point. I didn't expect to be given a home let alone money to start out with.

"No need to say anything Tibi. Just show me that you meant what you promised me yesterday and I will be happy." Tsunade told me.

I nod in happiness, "Yes maam!"

"Is there anything else you need right now?" Shizune asked.

I immediately thought about something that I had wondered last night. "Yes…um. I was wondering if I could hold some kind of meeting or something with Team Guy, Team 8, Team 10, the sand siblings, Kakashi and Sakura. I would ask for Naruto and Sasuke but I know Naruto is away training with Jiraiya and Sasuke is away playing 'Avenger' with Orochimaru." Sakura had informed me exactly where I was in the timeline when she checked up on me last night. "I think it's only fair that they all know who I am and that I know some of their secrets that they don't necessarily want anyone to know."

Tsunade pondered about this for a moment before speaking, "Alright. I will allow it. It does seem only fair."

I smiled, "That's awesome! Thank you Lady Tsunade."

"I will have the meeting in one of my Council rooms at 2:00 this afternoon. I will have someone come and get you. Until then, you are to stay here." I nod my head in understanding.

"Alright. Let's go Shizune. Might as well get back to the office."

"Good. You still have those three stacks of paperwork to do." Shizune said.

"Ugh. Don't remind me…"

And with that, they left me in my new home. This afternoon couldn't get here any sooner.

 **I was going to have her new home and the meeting with everyone all in the same chapter but im currently on vacation right now and decided to go ahead and split it up into 2 chapters. :) review and such!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Still don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 7: Meeting the Konoha 11**

I heard a knock at the front door at around 1:20. I got up off the couch and opened the door. My eyes widened when I saw who it was.

"G-gaara!...I mean Mr. Kazekage!...I mean Kazekage-sama!...aw man…." I looked down embarrassed.

I heard a soft chuckle escape his lips, "It's alright Tibi-san. I'm here to take you to your meeting."

I look up," Really? Why you?"

"I asked Lady Tsunade when she told me about this."

I arched my eyebrow in confusion but didn't say anything about it.

"Okay. Well, I'm ready to go whenever you are." Gaara nodded his head and walked off my front porch and started down the path. I locked the door and ran after him, stopping by his side.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Gaara spoke up," So how much do you know about me?"

"Many things. I know about your siblings and that the fourth Kazekage was your father. Your mother died giving birth to you. You have had Shukaku sealed inside of you since birth which caused many people to hate and fear you. Yashamaru, your beloved uncle, tried to kill you which caused you to believe that you should only love yourself. It's how you got that love tattoo on your forehead. You were on a dark evil path until the chunnin exams where Naruto saved you from that road. Now, you live to be seen as a human and not the beast inside you. You want to find happiness, protect those you care for, and be loved and vice versa. You became the Kazekage to help with those things. I could go on but I think you got the gist of it." I looked over at him.

It was his turn to look at me wide eyed. "You know all that, all the bad things I've done. Probably more so than any other, and yet you're not afraid of me."

I laughed a bit," Why on Earth would I be afraid of you? I think you're a wonderful person. I mean yeah you've done a lot of bad things and is still learning but no one's perfect. As long as you learn from your mistakes and continue to be you then I'm perfectly fine." I gave him a big smile.

I could see the ghost of a smile form on his lips," Thank you, Tibi-san."

In that moment I realized how human he was; that he wasn't just a character in the manga and anime anymore. He was real just like everyone else.

"No problem."

We walked the rest of the way in happy silence.

* * *

Tsunade was waiting for us outside one of the council rooms when we got there. "Everyone is already in there waiting for you."

I nod and take in a deep breath. _'Just be calm Tibi. You can do this.'_ Tsunade opened the door and we headed in. Sure enough, everyone was sitting in chairs or standing, waiting. On the outside I looked calm but on the inside I was freaking the freak out, aka fangirling. Everyone stopped talking to one another and looked at me as I walked to the front of the room.

"Thank you all for coming here on such short notice," Tsunade began," This girl here has something important she needs to tell all of you." She looked at me to continue.

I took another deep breath, "Well, first of all, my name is Tiana Biston but all of you can just call me Tibi. I arrived here yesterday….from another dimension." I heard a few gasps and saw looks of confusion.

"A different dimension?" Tenten voiced.

I nodded," Yes. I'm from an alternate Earth where, to put it simply, we know of other dimensions and what happens in said dimension. That's how I know of this one. I know all of your names and your lives despite never meeting you guys before. I know secrets that I shouldn't know. But, like I said to Lady Tsunade yesterday, I will not speak a word of it to anyone without your permission."

"An alternate Earth. Is this really true?" Asuma Sarutobi asked Tsunade.

She nodded," We had Inoichi look into her mind and everything. Every word she says is true."

Ino spoke," I heard father tell my mom that something very interesting had happened when he came home last night. This must be what he was speaking of."

"S-so you know all about u-us." Hinata spoke. Dear Kami she was so adorable in person!

I nodded," Yeah. In my Earth, I had…died….and I somehow came to this world. I have no idea how honestly. And some of my memories are gone. I can't remember what happens in the future of this universe. It's locked apparently."

"If you know who we are and such then who am I?" Lee asked.

"You are Rock Lee. You are part of Team Guy with Neji Hyuuga and Tenten. You have no ability to use ninjutsu or genjutsu but you are an expert taijutsu user and can even use the eight gates." I explained.

"Wow…you are so cool!" Lee gave me a thumbs up.

"Th-thank you."

"So in other words, you are basically an alien goddess?" Kiba spoke.

"A-alien goddess?!" I sputtered. "I am an alien technically but I'm in no way a goddess."

"But you know who we are. You know secrets about us that you shouldn't be able to know. That's pretty goddess-like to me." Kiba reasoned. A few others nodded in agreement.

"Well…if you put it like that….but still!"

"Do you know if you have any chakra abilities?" Neji asked.

"I have no idea. I may."

Lee piped up," Ooh! Ooh! We should train her a bit and find out!"

"Yeah that would be interesting." Tenten added.

"Yosh! You could find out how much youth the alien goddess has!" Might Guy added in.

I sweatdropped. "Um….Thanks. Tsunade, didn't you say that you would give me access to training?"

"Yes I did. Why don't you let them train you? They all seem eager to do so after all."

I looked out to everyone. They really did seem eager. Even Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, and Choji (who had also stopped eating his chips for the timebeing).

"I would be more than happy to give you a new more ninja-esque wardrobe to wear." Ino stated.

"And I will give you some weapons to begin with." Tenten volunteered.

"W-well. If you guys want to…"

"Then it's settled! How about tomorrow morning?" Lee asked.

"Sure. Thank you guys so much." I happily replied with a smile.

Tsunade, Shizune, Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, and Kakashi smiled at the event happening before their eyes.

 **New Chapter! Here's a preview of the next one,**

 _I looked at the paper in my hands, "Why isn't the chakra paper doing anything?"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Allorahfox asked me a good question. I do not have a set schedule for this story. I post as I go. I don't want to promise you guys a certain date and have it not happen. For instance, I volunteered at a Cub Scout camp with my boyfriend last week so I didn't have any time to type. If I had promised to update once a week I would have failed. But I promise that updates will be somewhat often and if for any reason I won't be able to for a while, I will warn you guys. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! I tried to make it longer.**

 **Chapter 8: Yin and Yang**

The next morning I was eating breakfast, which included a nutritional bowl of ramen and a glass of milk, both of which I had bought the night before with my small amount of money, when I was interrupted by a loud knock at the front door. I got up and went to open it. As soon as I did Ino burst through with a few bags in her hands.

"Hey Tibi! I brought some stuff for you!"

"Um…thanks. Why are you here at 8 in the morning and, more importantly, how do you know where I live?" I asked her.

"I asked Tsunade for your address last night and I'm here to give you your new wardrobe." Ino took her shoes off and hopped over to the living room, putting the bags she was holding on the coffee table. I walked over to her.

In the first bag, Ino took out a purple dress, short black tights, and a black sports bra. "Here, go try this on." She threw them at me. I caught them easily, sighed a bit, and went upstairs to the bathroom. I was quite surprised when I had changed.

The dress was form-fitting, purple (a shade lighter than Ino's clothing), sleeveless, and went down to my mid-thigh. It also flared out a bit at the bottom. The dress had a small black belt that I tied into a bow in the back. It had a small collar and the v-neck design showed off a small amount of cleavage. I had the sports bra and short black tights (it was hidden underneath the dress) on underneath. I strapped on my shuriken holster to my right thigh and put the pouch on my back waist, right on the belt. The outfit looked really good on me, I had admit. Ino knows her stuff.

I went back downstairs. As soon as Ino saw me she shrieked and glomped me. "You look so cute Tibi-chan! I knew that outfit would complement you perfectly."

I smiled, "Thank you for giving it to me."

"Of course. I also brought some night clothes, extra under clothes, some casual wear, and a few other things." She motioned to the other three bags.

"I-Ino! You didn't have to give me so much stuff!" I stammered.

"Psshh, it's fine. I wanted to do this."

At that moment we heard another, more gentle, knock. I opened the door again to see Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten. "Let me guess, Tsunade told you my address." They all nodded.

 _'For someone who doesn't fully trust me yet, she likes to give out my address like its candy.'_ I thought.

I let them inside. Ino squealed when she saw them, "Hey you guys! Do you like the outfit I chose for her?"

"It looks very nice on you." Hinata said.

"Yeah. The color suits you." Tenten added. Sakura nodded.

"Thank you." I noticed that Hinata was holding two bags. "What's in those, Hinata?"

"Oh, um, I brought you some hygienic things like a hairbrush, shampoo, deodorant, and others. To help you start out with. If that's alright?" Hinata lifted up the bags.

I took them from her. "Yes. Of course it's alright. Thank you."

"I brought you some weapons." Tenten held out a few scrolls. "To help you start out."

I took them and laid everything down on the coffee table. "Thanks so much you guys."

Everyone smiled. "Hey, wanna head outside to start training?" Tenten asked.

"Sure." I nodded. I went into the kitchen to throw away my ramen and drink the rest of my milk before putting the glass in the sink. I put on my black ninja sandals, grabbed Tenten's scrolls, and headed out. We were heading across the clearing when I heard some voices. I looked down the path to see Neji, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and even Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari coming this way.

My mouth dropped. "May I ask why everyone is here?"

Lee ran up to me, "We are all here to see what you can do, young blossom. We are here to train you!"

"I'm just here to watch actually." Shikamaru said.

"Same with me." Shino added. Choji, Neji, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari nodded their heads in agreement.

"I feel hurt you guys." I faked sadness.

"Yeah whatever, let's go over by the stream over there." Tenten lead me to the other side of the clearing where a moderate sized stream was.

"First of all, do you have any taijutsu experience?" Lee asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah. Back home I took karate, jujitsu, and gymnastics." This may or may not have stemmed from me wanting to be more ninja like.

"Good! Let us see how good you are at it." Lee came after me. This surprised me so I jumped out of the way. Lee jumped sideways and went to kick me. My instincts kicked in. I blocked his kick and jumped around. I got behind him and went to punch his spine but of course he, being a taijutsu expert, easily deflected it. This went on for a while, us blocking, kicking, and punching. I knew he wasn't trying as hard he could but I didn't care. This was kinda fun. Lee was in front of me, running to kick me. At the last second I dropped down and did the splits, causing him to go over my head. I jumped up and went to punch him. He was able to get his balance before I could land. He grabbed my fist, stopping me. I was panting a bit while he was perfectly okay.

Damn he's good.

"I think that's enough for now, Lee." Neji voiced.

Lee let go of my fist and nodded. "Yeah. You are really good Tibi."

I slightly blushed, "Thanks."

"We should see what she has chakra-wise." Sakura chimed in.

"Alright. Do you know what chakra is?" Ino asked me.

"Yeah. Chakra is essential in using even the most basic techniques. It's the manifestation of your physical and spiritual energy. The chakra runs through the body through the chakra pathway system that is similar to the cardiovascular system. I could go on but…"

"Yeah I think you understand it pretty well. The question is, do you have it and can you wield it." Sakura said.

She walked up to me and gave a small square of paper. "This is special chakra paper which is used to find out what ones nature affinity is. All you have to do is pour a small amount of chakra into it and it will either ignite, split in two, wrinkle, crumble away, or become wet."

I took the paper from her, "How do I pour chakra into it?"

"You just kinda…do. It's hard to explain." She told me.

"Focus your mind and latch on to your chakra. Feel yourself pull the chakra out of your hand and onto the paper. Eventually it will become second nature." Hinata helped.

I nodded," Okay. I'm gonna try." I closed my eyes and focused. I felt my heartbeat and focused on that. I tried to feel my blood going through my veins from my heart and tried to feel my chakra that way since the two systems are so similar. I focused on that down my right shoulder, into my arm, and into my hand. After some time I felt a small flicker. I jolted a bit and opened my eyes.

"I-I felt something."

"Good. Try again." Sakura said.

I closed my eyes and did it again. I felt the flicker faster this time and held onto it. I forced it to stay in my hand and travel onto the chakra paper. I waited for the paper to react.

But it didn't.

I looked at the paper in my hands, "Why isn't the chakra paper doing anything?"

"Did you put chakra on it?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah I felt it. I know I did."

 _'What's going on?_ ' I thought worriedly.

Neji activated his byakugan. "She has chakra but it's….different. It looks and acts like chakra but I don't know. It's just different."

Hinata activated hers as well. "Yeah. I see it too."

"Could it be because she's from a different world?" Ino asked.

"Probably." Sakura agreed." Try it again Tibi just a bit harder."

"Alright." I focused even harder. All I saw was the paper and my hand. I pulled more of my chakra into the paper and waited.

Suddenly, it burst into red and blue almost flame like wisps. I shrieked and jumped back. The blue flame went to my right hand while the red flame went into my left hand.

"What's happening!? I don't remember you saying anything about this, Sakura!" I freaked out.

"I didn't know that could happen!" Sakura defended.

"Your chakra seems to be reacting differently than normal." Neji, who still had his byakugan activated, voiced," It seems like your affinity is both yin and yang release. Which is quite rare."

The flames went away, "Yin-yang release? What exactly is that?" I asked.

"Well, Yin is the spiritual energy. That's where genjutsu and stuff like that comes from. Yang is the physical energy where medical ninjutsu is thought to come from. If joined together it creates yin-yang release which is supposed to be powerful if fully utilized." Shikamaru explained.

"I see." I breathed. "Why me then? Why is it my affinity?"

"Who knows." Tenten said. Everyone kind of just stood around for a while, not knowing what to say or do.

Lee spoke first, "Want to continue training? We could start teaching you how to walk up trees, walk on water, and such."

I nodded, "Yeah. Sure."

For the rest of the morning I trained. I was able to go almost halfway up one the trees by lunch time. Walking on water, however, was a different story. I failed epically.

Oh well.

Throughout the morning people left or stayed. Gaara and his siblings left for another meeting with Tsunade. By lunch everyone had left except Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten. They decided to treat me to lunch which I tried to decline but they wouldn't let me. We went to Ichiraku Ramen which was absolutely amazing.

No wonder Naruto loved that place so much.

We talked about my world and how it was different yet similar to this one. I also told them about how I had died. I had to explain what a gun was of course.

After lunch they decided to show me around the village which I was very grateful for. By the end of the afternoon I felt as if I could be great friends with them.

I was happy.

At dusk we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I decided to go up to the top of the Hokage monument for a while before going home. I sat at the edge and looked out at the view.

"Konoha really is a beautiful place." I said to myself.

"It is." I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turned around to see Gaara.

"Oh hello. You slightly scared me." I said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"No it's fine."

Gaara walked up and sat beside me on my right. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"How did the rest of your training go?" Gaara spoke.

"It went alright. I can kinda walk up trees and I fail at water. I'm still confused about my affinity though."

Gaara nodded. "Understandable. I told Tsunade about that. I hope it is alright."

I nodded. "Yeah its fine. She deserves to know anyways."

More silence.

"I remember back in my world how I always wished Naruto was real and that I could visit. My mom and older sister always thought I was a weird child. Dad would just chuckle and go on with his life. But now my wish has come true. I just had to die…." I stopped when I came to a realization.

Gaara noticed, "What's wrong?"

"I-I never got to say goodbye to them…." I explained to him how I had died. I started tearing up.

"I will never finish high school or go to college. I will never hang out with my friends anymore or get my drivers license. I had just gotten my permit gosh darn it. I will never do anything there anymore…."

Gaara listened to me even though he probably didn't understand half the things I said. "I am sorry Tibi."

Even though it was a simple sentence I could feel the sincerity in his voice. I wiped my eyes and sniffled. "It's okay. Thank you Gaara."

"You are welcome. I leave to go back to Suna tomorrow morning." He said changing the subject."

"I see. Good luck traveling back." I smiled.

"Thank you."

We sat and talked for another hour until the sun went down. I would laugh every now and then and he would smile. He told me about how he had just became the Kazekage a few months ago and how it's been both happy yet hard at the same time. I said that I was happy for him and has his back.

Eventually he stood up and motioned for me to do so as well. I did and looked at him.

"I will take you back to your house." He said.

"N-no. You don't have to."

"I want to." He held out his hand and I took it. Sand started to envelope us. I closed my eyes and felt as if I was being lifted off the ground. Finally, I felt my feet touch the ground again. I opened my eyes to find that I was on my front porch.

"Woah. That was so cool!"

"Thank you. Good luck with everything Tibi."

"You too. And thanks for saving me. Sakura told me about the meadow thing."

Gaara tilted his head. "Of course. See you later."

"Bye bye." And with a wirl of sand, he was gone.

I smiled and went inside my home.

 **You guys know what to do :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been a little over a month since I posted this story and I already have 15 followers and 9 favorites! Thank you guys so much! *hands out imaginary cookies***

 **I do not own Naruto. T-T**

 **Chapter 9: Memories**

I had a weird dream that night. No, I had a memory. I woke up at around 3:00 AM with a weird feeling. I felt something unlock in my head and the next thing I knew I was in front of the academy. I saw Team Guy, Team 8 (with Sakura instead of Shikamaru) and Team 10 walk in. The words 'Joint chunin exams' kept playing in my head. Next, I was traveling to a place near Sunagakure where I saw teams running in the desert. I heard the words 'traitor' and 'conspirators' and even 'Akatsuki'.

Then it was all over. I was back in my bed panting for breath and slightly sweating.

What just happened?

Then I realized that it was a memory that I had forgotten. A memory that was about to happen.

 _'_ _So that's why Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari are in the village_.'

I went downstairs to get a drink of water then laid down on the couch, thinking about what I should do.

* * *

Later that morning, around 8, I ran up to the Hokage's office. I only had to go through a few guards. Kinda interesting really. I knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds later I heard Tsunade say, "Come in!"

I opened the door and walked in. Tsunade was sitting at her desk while Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were standing in front of it. I noticed that they had their traveling bags with them.

' _They must be about to head home_.'

"Is there something wrong Tibi?" Tsunade asked.

I shook my head, "No but something interesting happened to me last night that I think you guys should know about."

"What's that?" Temari voiced.

"Well, to put it frankly, I had a memory last night. Of the joint chunin exams you guys are about to do." I began.

"How do you know about that? Only we and a few others should know about the exams." Kankuro stated.

"Like I just said, I had a memory. I don't remember everything but I remember the basics. It's a joint exam between Suna and Konoha to help lure out the traitors, conspirators, and even the Akatsuki." I explained. I looked at everyone and noticed their shocked faces.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I knew a lot about this world. It's a shame that I've forgotten most of it."

Tsunade spoke, "So you know of the Akatsuki?"

I thought for a moment. "All I can remember right now is that they are a group of powerful criminals who seem to be targeting the tailed beasts. I don't remember why. Two of the members are Itachi Uchiha and Kisame."

Tsunade nodded. "Correct. It's interesting that you have spontaneously remembered this now. Your powers, as Gaara explained to me yesterday, are also interesting. I didn't expect you to be able to use Yin-Yang."

"I didn't expect it either." I said rubbing my neck.

"So is this all you needed to tell us?"

"I also wanted to ask you something, can I participate in these exams?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Kankuro was the first to speak. "You do realize that you are barely on Genin level plus you don't have a team or a sensei or anything like that."

I laughed. "I didn't mean as a ninja. I meant that I would like to oversee the exams. Be in the academy when the written exam is passed out and go to Suna with everyone else for the second and third stage and so forth."

"Absolutely not." Tsunade voiced.

"Please Tsunade! What if I had another memory? I could help you guys." I said.

"She does have a point." Gaara, who was quiet up to this point, voiced.

"It is still a no. What if the enemy finds out that she knows the future? They could kidnap her and use her against us."

"Please Tsunade I beg you! Please please please!" I pleaded.

"No!"

"Please please please please!"

"I said no!"

"Please with a cherry on top!"

"What? I mean NO!"

"Plllleeeeeaaaasssseeee!"

"FINE!" she slammed her fist on the desk causing a nice crack to appear.

"Yay! Thank you thank you thank you!" I jumped up and down in happiness.

Tsunade sighed and sat back in her chair, "You are just as bad as Naruto…."

I smirked, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

She smiled and chuckled. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were also smiling at that statement.

"Go back to your house. I will give you details about what you will do in the exams as I figure it out." Tsunade said.

I nodded happily, "Yes ma'am!" I bowed to her and smiled at Gaara and his siblings. I left the room very very happy.

* * *

For the next month I trained hard. I worked on my chakra control, weapon skills, and taijutsu mostly. Lee helped me with my taijutsu when he could. Tenten helped me train with weapons and Sakura helped with chakra control. By the end of the month I was progressing very well. I could walk up trees and jump around relatively well. I still had some trouble walking on water but that was okay. I could also hold my own against Lee (when he wasn't actually trying) and hold and throw kunai and shuriken without accidentally stabbing myself.

At one point I decided to go to the library and look at books about yin-yang. I only found three and they each said that meditation was very helpful with strengthening the yin side and taijutsu to strengthen the yang side. I was already working on my taijutsu so I just added meditation into my schedule. Hinata and even Neji a few times came by my house to meditate with me and give me pointers. I soon found that mediation didn't just help me chakra-wise but it also helped calm me and give me time to just rest.

One time while I was meditating on a rock by the stream near my house I had something happen. I was feeling my chakra go through my body. I felt the yin in my left hand and the yang in my right. I clapped my hands together when suddenly my chakra flared up. Some of it came out of my hands in a white-pinkish color but instantly disappeared. I tried this again and it did the same thing for a bit longer before it disappeared once more.

' _I wonder what this means_?' I thought.

I also persuaded Lady Tsunade to assign me basic D-rank missions around the village. I enjoyed finding lost pets, babysitting, painting fences, helping older people, and such. It helped with my training as well as getting to know the village more. Plus, the money I got from them helped me get food, things for me and the house, and start paying my rent.

Turns out the landlords of my home are an elderly couple who had built the house for their newlywed daughter and son-in-law. However, the couple wished to be closer to town so the elders decided to put the house up for rent in order to have some spare money around. They were very kind with me.

In addition to everything else, I decided to keep my own journal to not only write down my daily life but to also write down all of my memories including the ones from the original series. I wrote it in English so that no one can read its secrets even if someone stole it. Yeah, I can speak and write Japanese as if I've known it my whole life. I've retained my knowledge of English and still continue to think in the language.

By the end of the month I wondered if Tsunade forgot me until I received a letter from her stating my job in the exams. I am to be with Temari and Shikamaru during the first stage and go to the Demon Desert in Suna with Temari for the other stages. There, I will be with Gaara until everything is clear then return home with the rest of the Konoha shinobi when it's all over. I agreed with that.

And that is how I ended up in the front of the academy beside Shikamaru and Temari waiting to go inside. Let the Chunin exams begin!

* * *

 **I'm typing this at almost midnight. That's how much I want to get this chapter done. Is it just me or does a lot of authors seem to post chapters at almost midnight…?**

 **Anyways, I thought about something that blew my own mind. In this story I have it where people subconsciously know about other universes. What if all fanfictions and such are us actually subconsciously knowing about alternate/parallel universes to that one universe?**

 **Also, it seems like quite a few of you want to see Tibi and Gaara get together….. *dun dun dun***


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's an even longer chapter. Enjoy!**

 **I still don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 10: The Chunin Exams**

I followed Temari and Shikamaru into a room filled with monitors showing each of the three exam rooms in different angles. As people started to file in, I recognized some. Neji, Hinata, and Choji were in room 1. Room 2 held Ino, Lee, and Shino. Then room 3 held Sakura, Kiba, and Tenten. When everyone was in the rooms and settled Shikamaru turned on the camera and began.

"I am Shikamaru Nara, the proctor for the first round of the chunin exams. Participants, take one sheet from the stack on the teachers desk then take any seat." He stopped to let them do as he asked.

"Round one is a written test. Read the questions carefully. The three questions are worth from the top: 30 points, 40 points, and 50 points. Each of you will answer just one of these questions. Your teams total points will determine pass or fail. If your team total exceeds 100, the team is disqualified. Then we'll take the average of teams who remain and teams who score below the average will be disqualified. Those over the average will pass."

We could hear the cries from some of the participants who didn't understand. I saw a few who started to try to explain the different combinations and try to figure out what to do.

 _'Thank Kami I don't have to do this._ ' I thought.

"The exam starts now." A timer that started to count down from 30 minutes appeared where Shikamaru was.

People started to either freak out or try to understand what they had to do. Neji and Sakura looked deep in thought.

"What's the whole point of this first round exam?" Temari asked Shikamaru.

"The point of it is to think about how your other two team members will score. Or rather, how to make your two team members get a certain score."

Temari looked back at the screens, "That gives an advantage to teams who know jutsu to contact each other."

Shikamaru stretched. "If that's the case, that's fine. All It means is that those teams that have those skills will get 100 points."

"And the rest have to suck it up and figure something out."

Shikamaru spoke again and said, "If the point was to test strength, I wouldn't be a chunin."

I smiled as I listened. It's one thing to watch the exams through a laptop screen but it's a lot different when its real life. I turned my attention back to the monitors. People were starting to get up and walk around. Sakura and another guy were writing on the chalkboard trying to figure out different combinations. As the minutes ticked by people were becoming restless. I noticed a few were trying to contact their teammates, some, including a rain nin and Ino, actually succeeding. Others had begun to yell, causing so much noise that it was probably hard to hear.

"How can they contact anyone if they are all yelling so loud?" I asked more to myself.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Temari said.

Shikamaru smiled. "If I stop them, the exam will be meaningless."

I continued watching. I saw Neji and Hinata use the eight trigrams: air palm to each other in the back of the room.

 _'I wonder what that was for?'_

"Neji's planning something." Shikamaru said. Neji explained to the others what he was doing, basically pounding on the walls in certain knocks to tell the others which question to do, to let all the others pass too. Everyone was shocked.

"So that's his plan!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Everybody passes…He really got you there Mr. Proctor." Said Temari.

Shikamaru got out his pen and clipboard, "Well, I've gotten a good look at his leadership skills."

A sand ninja went up to Neji and said that he will help. Neji told him to knock on the wall four times. The man did so but at the last second, kicked the wall a fifth time. Everyone in the room was shocked and angry. Even I was a bit angry at him for doing so. However, Neji said it was fine. He would just have to change which question he answered. The two other classrooms heard five knocks meaning they should answer the 50 point question. Since that already equals 100 points everyone in room 1 doesn't have to answer a question. All the others in rooms 2 and 3 figured that out and answered the question.

I smiled. "I'm happy they figured it out."

However, as time went on people in room 1 started to doubt the judgment and answered a question. Oh well for them I guess.

When the 30 minutes were up Shikamaru spoke to everyone, "Time's up. Everyone flip your sheets over. Continuing to the second part of the exam. Question, your team is on a mission and the enemy spots you. In order to shake off their pursuit, one teammate must stay behind as a decoy. Who will you choose knowing that the decoy faces certain death? Write down your answer on the reverse side of the sheet. In order to pass, all three members on the team must have the same answer. And the member named as the decoy will be considered killed and eliminated from the exams. You have three minutes for this. Begin."

You could tell that people were freaking out again while others were calm. When the three minutes were up people came into the classroom and took up everyone's papers. Everyone waited until the papers were graded, then the ones who passed were sent to the schoolyard. Shikamaru, Temari, and I waited in the yard for everyone. Sakura's, Neji's, and Hinata's team passed along with many others. Shikamaru congratulated all who were there.

The guy from the sand realized that he and his teammate were the only ones who only had two people. Everyone else still had three members. Neji, Lee, and Tenten explained that they would never sacrifice one of their own and that thinking of letting one of your comrades' die was already the wrong answer.

Temari put her fan down. "I am Temari of the sand. I'm in charge of round two of the exams. Too many teams passed the first round, so we're going to narrow it down some more. First off, round two is still a team battle. Anyone without their third member is disqualified!"

That sand ninja didn't like that all. _'I hope he learned his lesson though.'_

"Furthermore, round two will be held in the village Hidden in the Sand. We will meet at the demon desert checkpoint. After the first 30 teams, all who follow are to be disqualified. Finally, as in round one all fighting is prohibited on the way there. That is all."

Neji's team was the first to go followed by Sakura's and Hinata's. Then everyone else understood and started running for their lives. Shikamaru and Temari exchanged final words before Temari looked to me.

"You ready to go?"

I nodded my head. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Temari jumped up heading to the front gates, "You better not slow me down."

I smirked, "I'll try my best."

* * *

Three days later, Temari left me at the checkpoint to go back to Suna for a while. I sat down at the gate, panting. Even though I wasn't part of the race, Temari got there fast. I even had to ride on her back since I couldn't keep up for very long. I felt like I was dying but I was happy too. I made it in one piece plus the run helped me learn where I needed to improve my stamina. Someone opened the gate and showed me to my room. It was small since I didn't have to share it with any teammates.

Later that day people started showing up and soon enough 30 teams were panting at the gates just like I had been. I saw team Kurenai, team Guy, and Sakura's team and smiled.

 _'They made it.'_

Everyone was shown to their rooms and were allowed to rest. I laid down on the bed in my room and waited for dinner. A little after the sun had set it was announced that the food was ready in the cafeteria. I went down there and sat beside Hinata.

"I'm so glad you all made it." I said.

Tenten, on the other side of the table, smiled. "Of course we all made it."

Everyone was looking around at the people who were here. Some looked happy while others looked ready to fight. It made me shudder a little.

A big sweaty man from the grass village got up and went over to the table where the food was laid out. Many people jumped up and pushed him away, not letting him eat everything. In the process, the mans sweat got everywhere almost landing on the food. Neji used his rotation to stop the sweat but ended up breaking the tables and thus making the food fall on the floor. The sand village didn't look to happy and the teammates of the sweaty man didn't like what had happened to their comrade. A fight soon occurred. Most of the leaf tried to stop it but the sand, grass, and even the rain kept fighting. I stayed in the corner and watched and prayed that it would end.

 _'This is NOT supposed to happen.'_

We heard a boom then a girl with orange eyes and mint green hair kinda like mine, though mine is a bit lighter and greener, appeared through the window, shattering it in the process. "Tah-da! So the party's already started you guys?! I wonder if I can make a hundred friends."

Everyone stopped fighting to look at the strange girl. I noticed that she had a waterfall protector on her right arm.

"Who are you?" Tenten asked.

"I'm Fuu of the Hidden Waterfall!" she smiled. She kept going on while everyone calmed down from the fight. People started leaving or going their own ways.

"So much for dinner." Choji said sadly.

"W-wait. Where's everyone going?" Fuu asked but everyone ignored her. I had a weird gut feeling that that girl was important. That there was something special about her. Fuu sulked and sat on the ground.

I walked over and stood in front of her, "I will be your friend."

She looked up at me, her eyes shining bright. "R-really?!"

I nodded. "Yep."

She jumped up and started spinning around. "Yay! A friend a friend!"

I laughed. She took my hands, "Thank you so much! Are you a ninja too? I don't see a forehead protector on you."

"I'm not a ninja, not yet anyways. I'm from the leaf and am here for moral support pretty much." I explained.

"Ooooohhhh. That's cool." She said with a smile.

 _'This girl is crazy but I like her.'_ I thought with a small smile of my own.

We heard a scream from outside the broken window. A female sand ninja ran in and looked out, "Whose voice was that?! Did someone go outside?"

I went over to the window, "I have no idea but it sounds like someone did."

"Giant scorpions come out at night during this time of year!" the female explained. "That's why you were explained not to go outside."

Fuu stood up and exclaimed, "You have things like that!" She ran up and jumped through the window.

"Hey!" both the sand nin and I shouted.

"This isn't good is it?" I breathed. She shook her head. We ran out the door and headed downstairs. I opened the door that lead to the outside. Sand was blowing so I couldn't really see anything but I could hear screams. I heard a blast then everything became quiet. The sand settled revealing Fuu, Sakura, Choji, and Ino beside (what I hoped to be) a very large, very DEAD scorpion. I ran over to them along with a few others, including Neji's team. I looked up to see Fuu running and spinning around on top of the scorpion.

 _'She's definitely something else.'_

"What's going on!?" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Guy, Temari, and Gaara heading our way.

"It's prohibited to go outside at night." Temari said. "The second exam begins at daybreak. Go back inside."

Choji complained a bit but Guy straightened him out, secretly giving him some food. As everyone went back inside I called up to Fuu. "Hey you can come back down now!"

She smiled and jumped down next to me.

"You may have a few rivals now." Gaara said. Fuu looked to him.

"I don't care about rivals or allies. I want to make 100 friends!" she ran over to them "Would you guys like to be my friends!?"

Her teammates ran over and began to drag her away. "They are the kazekage and jonin supervisors! Watch what you say!"

I laughed then turned to Gaara. "I will head inside too. Goodnight." I bowed and walked inside heading to my room. I once again laid in bed. I hope the second exams go well…

* * *

The next morning at the crack of dawn everyone met up at the top of the roof. Gaara, the jonin proctors and I stood on top of one of the pillars looking down on the participants. Temari walked forward and explained the second exam. Everyone will be given either a heaven or an earth scroll. They have three days to get to the tower in the center of the desert with each kind of scroll. They could use any means necessary to get the scroll they don't have and because of the dangers, everyone had to sign a consent form.

Once everyone signed the form and got a scroll, each team went to a different area along the wall to start from. Once everyone got to their places a flare was shot into the air as a signal to start.

 _'Good luck everyone.'_

I was lead to Gaara's office. The inside held a desk in the middle of the room. On the left held a table with a miniature layout of the Demon Desert. On the right was another table with a few chairs. Gaara walked past me and sat at the desk.

"You can sit at the table if you like." He said.

"Thank you. Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked. I went over to over to one of the chairs and sat down.

"Not right now."

I nodded. Most of the day was quite boring. Gaara had paperwork to do so he spent most of the day doing that. He let me look over some unimportant forms for him which bided some of my time. The rest of the day was spent looking out the widow, accidentally taking naps, holding small conversations with Gaara, and meditating. I made an epic house of cards at one point which I was very proud of.

Before sundown I told him about my chakra wisps. "They are whitish-pink and they seem to want to form into something. I can't really create anything yet but look.." I released some of the wisps from hand before returning it to my chakra system.

"That's very interesting." Gaara said. "I wonder what you could do once you further control that."

"Right?" At that moment two sand nin knocked. Gaara told them they could enter. They came in and put a stack of forms on the table.

They said that according to the investigative team, the two males traveling with Fuu are actually jonin, not genin. I was shocked.

"What are those waterfall scheming?!" one of the sand nin said.

Gaara put down one of the forms, "Let me handle this. This information is to not go out of this room." The ninja looked like they wanted to say something but were cut off. "The second exam will continue uninterrupted. Understood?"

The two nodded and bowed their heads before leaving.

"Well that's….interesting." I said. "Last night, during the failed dinner I felt as if there was something important about Fuu."

"I see." Gaara walked over to the table holding the layout of the Demon Desert. He lifted his right hand over his closed left eye.

 _'He's using his third eye.'_ I thought in awe.

A few moments later Gaara jumped back. "What the-?!"

"Gaara, what's wrong?" I asked standing up.

He went back over to his desk and looked at Fuu's sheet. "She's a…."

"A what?" I said walking over to him.

Gaara faced me. "She's a jinjuriki."

I looked back at him astonished. "Really? That is important."

Gaara put the papers back down and just stared. I put a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It's just something I didn't expect."

I looked him over, making sure he really was alright. Suddenly, I felt something unlock in my head and my mind was thrown elsewhere. I saw memories of what had happened that day in the desert between Neji's team and a sand team consisting of Shira, Yome, and Sen. I saw the fight between other sand ninja and Lee's fight with Shira. I also saw Fuu and her teammates preparing for the night.

When I came back to reality I was on the floor. I looked up to see Gaara beside me with a worried look on his face. "What happened?" he asked.

"I just had another memory…or memories. Of what happened today in the desert." I explained. Gaara nodded and helped me up. "Thanks."

"Of course. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah." I looked out the window. "It's dark."

Gaara nodded. "Let's turn in for the night. Remember, everything you heard in this room is to stay in this room."

"Yes. Goodnight, Gaara." I said and headed out the room.

"Goodnight, Tibi."

The second day was much like the first except I decided to venture out around the place. Around lunchtime I went to the cafeteria where I ate with Kankuro and Temari. We had a nice interesting conversation about fans and puppets and how they are a big part of Suna's history. After that, I went on the roof to think for a while before heading back to Gaara's office. At dusk I had another bout of memories suddenly unlock in my head. These contained Hinata and her groups fight, Sakura and their fight, as well as Neji and his teams fight in the ruins.

The third and final day, however, was much more interesting. Kankuro and Temari came in at one point while Gaara was spying on Fuu with his third eye. Kankuro asked if Gaara would like to eat with them but he declined. I did as well. After that they left and Gaara continued to use his third eye. After a while he stopped and looked out the window. I looked out as well.

"Wha-what is that?!" I shrieked. In the distance a massive cloud seemed to move towards us closer and closer.

"It's a massive sandstorm." He said. Not to long after a shinobi came in and explained the situation. Apparently, a massive sandstorm erupted without the long range sensory unit knowing or detecting it. The sensory barrier is thought to have been disrupted by someone which caused the unit to not be able to detect it. Kankuro and Temari were sent out with teams to get the participants while it has been ordered to protect Gaara and not allow him to leave his office.

Gaara merely nodded and the sand nin left. I looked over to him, "You are still going to go out there aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Can I come along?"

"No."

I frowned, "And why not?"

He looked over at me, "If you go out there I can't promise your safety."

"That's fine. I have a gut feeling that something big is about to happen and I want to be there when it happens." I explain.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure."

Gaara nodded, "Very well. I am going to create sand clones of us. Pretend you are in a meditative state."

I nodded and did as he asked. Soon a clone that looked just like me appeared. He created another sand clone of himself sitting in his seat. I walked over to him and we headed out using his sand transportation.

* * *

 **Here's the chapter :) Dear Kami it was longer than I expected. I know I may have left some stuff out or changed some things a bit but it's pretty accurate. The next chapter will be about the enemy traitor in Suna. You will also see Tibi fight. Yay!**

 **Please review and stuffs!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I can only wish that I owned Naruto…**

 **Chapter 11: Shields and Feelings**

We headed out into the sandstorm but thanks to Gaara's abilities, we weren't affected by it. After flying on top of his sand for a while we headed towards what looked like a quicksand pit. We both saw Fuu save Matsuri and her teammates. Gaara once again used his abilities to dissipate the sand around us. Gaara hopped off and walked up to Fuu while I stayed on. I smiled as they talked. Eventually, Matsuri and her team started to wake up from where they were. Fuu walked over to them and tried to give them her scroll but they wouldn't take it. Fuu left after hearing her teams' shouts for her.

Gaara kept all five of us in a sand dome until the storm passed over us. When it did he released it allowing us some fresh air.

"Thank you very much!" Matsuri said.

"If you thank anyone, it should be Fuu of the Hidden Waterfall." Gaara replied. They all agreed. "Now go. The second exam will probably proceed shortly."

Matsuri and her comrades nodded and ran off. Gaara and I began to head back towards the tower. After a few minutes we heard screams and the sound of a guitar-like instrument. "That sounds like Matsuri and the others." I said.

Gaara nodded and lowered us to the ground by a rock structure. "Stay here. I will go rescue them. It's probably one of the guys who are after me."

I grabbed his arm. "No, I'm going with you."

"You will not. This is too dangerous for you."

"But-"

"As the Kazekage of Sunagakure, I order you to stay here." We looked at each other for a few moments before I released his arm.

"Fine."

"Thank you Tibi." He said and ran towards the screams. I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore then sat down on a rock.

I hated waiting. Always have and always will. For the next what seemed like forever I sat there and thought about the meaning of life, drew pictures of stick figures in the sand with my finger, and worried if everything was alright.

After 30 minutes, or maybe 35 minutes, it's not like I had a watch, of hearing the music I stood up. _'Fuck it. I'm going_.' I know it was probably absolutely idiotic of me to go headfirst into battle with next to no experience but hey, I've already died once.

I ran towards the sound of the music. Eventually I saw Gaara and Fuu with what looked like chains coming out of their bodies. The chains was connected to a man playing a lute on top of a rock structure.

"Gaara, Fuu!" I shouted and ran towards them.

"Tibi!" they both yelled.

"What are you doing here?!" Gaara exclaimed. "I told you to stay by the rocks!"

"Well I didn't listen and it's a good thing I didn't." I grabbed the chain connected to Fuu and tried to pull but was shocked. I immediately jumped back. _'That wasn't pleasant.'_

"The chains are pulling the tailed beast chakra out of us." Fuu explained.

"I see." I said and nodded.

"Who are you?" the man on top of the rock said.

I turned to him. "I'm a friend of theirs now let them go!" I shouted.

The man laughed, "Friends. No, they are merely jinjuriki. Weapons used for their villages."

I growled. "They are NOT just jinjuriki. They are people. People with feelings and hopes and dreams just like anybody else!"

"You are obviously not from around here. Where are you from child?" the man asked.

I stepped forward. "I am not from here. I'm from a different world where I knew things about this place that no one else knows." I could hear Fuu gasp behind me.

"If that is so then why do you care about these people? You have no ties to this world. These monsters should be the last thing you should worry about."

I chuckled. "It's because I'm from a different world that I care about these people so much. I don't know Fuu that well since I can't really remember her right now but I do know Gaara and another Jinjuriki named Naruto. I know their pasts and thoughts. I know how they really feel. I KNOW without a doubt that they are all people, not monsters and weapons!" I turned to look at Fuu and Gaara and smiled. They looked to be in shock at my words. "I may not have any ties to this world but I plan on creating some. This is my second chance at life and I won't waste it."

I meant every word I said. I really did. The man looked pissed at me, not that I cared. I took a Kunai out and prepared myself to fight. I found myself surprised that I wasn't as scared as I thought I would be. _'Pep talks really do help._ '

The man started to play a bit faster. I threw my kunai at him as fast and hard as I could. The guy merely moved his head to the side a bit and avoided the weapon.

Well that didn't go as planned…

A chain shot out of his chest and headed straight towards me. I tried to run but I wasn't fast enough. I threw my hands up in front of me as a last ditch effort. I could hear Fuu and Gaara shouting my name. I waited for the chain to hit me…..but it never happened. I opened my eyes to see the chain slamming into a shield over and over again in front of me. The shield was whitish-pink and had little wisps of chakra coming out of it. My chakra. I smiled as I realized that I somehow used my yin-yang release to take some of my chakra out of my body and made it physical, creating a shield. The man, Gaara, and Fuu looked just as surprised as I was.

I can do something!

My joy was short-lived however when the chain went underneath the shield and hit me in the stomach, knocking me back and making my chakra shield disappear. The chain came at me once more. I jumped to the right and tried to create another shield. I couldn't make it in time. I realized that when the chain knocked me over the head, sending me back even further back. I landed on the ground in between Gaara and Fuu, my head smacking down on the sandy floor.

 _'That was not a good fall. Is my head bleeding? ...yep I'm bleeding.'_ I touched the left side of my head, feeling the warm blood begin to ooze down. My vision started to grow a bit fuzzy. Fuu bent down and flipped me around, face-up. She began to create a dome using her jinjuriki powers. As it sealed all around us I heard the man say, "Such a shame you are not on our side. Your chakra is very special, one of a kind."

"This is-" Gaara said when he dome was completely sealed.

"My power, but it's not powerful enough to break these chains. So I'm going to try to buy us some time"

My vision became cloudier and cloudier. "Thank you Tibi." Was the last thing I heard before the darkness consumed me.

Dying sucks.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of the dome being cut. _'So it looks like I'm not dead but owwww I've got a headache.'_

I sat up slowly just in time to see Neji enter the dome, "Are you three alright?"

"I'm fine other than my head." I said placing my hand on my wound. It had stopped bleeding, thank Kami.

"I gave strict orders not to tell anyone." Gaara said.

"Don't be angry with your subordinates." Neji spoke. "They were worried sick about you."

 _'Matsuri must have told them about us.'_ I thought. Neji looked Fuu and Gaara over with his byakugan. He explained that the chains had penetrated their chakra points and were causing direct damage to their chakra networks, thus siphoning away their tailed beast chakra.

Gaara nodded, "Yeah…Eventually the tailed beast chakra will be weakened enough and he'll extract the beast itself."

"Can you help?" Fuu pleaded. Neji said that if he could plug the chakra point that was siphoning the tailed beast chakra, he could possibly stop the flow.

Neji stepped back, "Gentle Fist: Chakra Point Needle!" Neji thrusted two of his fingers into the chakra point that connected the chain to Gaara but was thrown back.

"What happened?" Gaara asked.

"The tailed beast chakra is so strong that it repelled me. I didn't think it would be this strong." Neji explained.

"Please don't give up! We're counting on you!" Fuu exclaimed. I continued to watch, hoping that it would work.

Neji tried again even harder. He hit the chakra point and this time the flow of chakra up the chain stopped.

"It worked!" I shouted happily.

Neji smiled a bit. "You're next Fuu." He did the same thing to her. The chains that were connected to him were released and left the dome. I stood up slowly and left through the cut that Neji had made with the help of Tenten. We saw the man struggling with the chains. The chains became seals and wrapped around him, sealing the man. He lunged forward and fell down the rock structure. At the bottom he laid out, unable to move a muscle.

"May I ask you not to kill him?" Gaara asked.

Neji nodded, "Yes, I understand." He then stepped forward to examine the man from Sunagakure. He still had the black seals around him. Neji asked Lee, Matsuri, and Fuu's teammates to stand back. He used his gentle fist to unlock all of his chakra points, destroying the seals. He then came back to where Gaara, Fuu, Tenten, and I were standing.

"You have my thanks Neji. Imagine, being rescued by you." Gaara said.

Rock Lee walked up, "Is everyone all right?"

Fuu smiled, "Yes we're okay now." She ran up to Neji and took his hand. "I'm Fuu of the Hidden Waterfall! I'm trying to make 100 friends! So please, be Fuu's friend!"

Neji cringed at the contact, "Okay, okay! I get it, just let go of my hand." Everyone laughed.

* * *

Eventually, everyone went their separate ways. Matsuri's, Fuu's, and Neji's team went to continue the second exam while Gaara and I headed back to the central tower. I noticed Gaara looking at me every once in a while.

"You okay?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes, it just a bit hard to believe that people came to save me…..Why did you?"

"Because you're my friend and I care about my friends."

"So you really don't think I'm a monster?"

I chuckled, "Of course not. Everything I had said back there was the truth. Everyone on the planet is special, some more so than others…..you are special, Gaara."

He looked at me surprised, then smiled a little, "Thank you."

* * *

When we got to the tower we could tell that the guards were on high alert meaning that they had found out that we were gone.

"The massive sandstorm seems to have passed." Gaara said.

"Lord Gaara?!" the exclaimed.

"What's wrong? Stop making a fuss and resume the second exam." The guards nodded. "Also, Tibi-san has hurt her head and needs medical attention immediately."

A guard came up to me and told me to come with him. I nodded and walked with him "Do you have any Tylenol or ibuprofen for this migraine I'm getting?"

The man looked at me confused.

"I guess not…"

* * *

At the end of the day, participants filed into the tower. Gaara held a meeting with the Jonin proctors about what to do. I sat and listened in his office, my head nicely bandaged. He said that he wished to cancel the third exam due to reasons that he didn't want say to everyone else. Not that I could blame him. Someone asked how they could determine who became a chunin. Gaara explained that they had prepared detailed reports of everybody in the second exams and that he would like the respective villages use them to see whether their participants should be promoted or not. Everyone eventually smiled and agreed. I continued to smile in my seat.

The participants were told of the news. Most agreed and were happy. Gaara came out and gave them a speech. I stayed inside knowing that I would remember later. The next day, after some much needed rest everyone headed out to go back home. I told Fuu goodbye and headed up to Gaara's office. We each said our goodbyes. I wondered when we would see each other next and smiled. Friends are a beautiful thing.

Three days later I was in Tsunade's office with everyone else, waiting to hear the results of the exams.

Tsunade stood from her seat, "I've gone over your second exam reports. And Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Ino, and Sakura….You six passed the exams with flying colors and are promoted to Chunin!" all who were named jumped with joy.

"Komugi, Gennai, Inaho…" another team of genin, "You will be given another chance next time." They sulked at the news.

"Finally…" Tsunade looked at Neji's team, "Although they did not collect two scrolls, they performed admirably and are more than qualified for promotion. Lee and Tenten, you are now Chunin."

They looked happy for a moment then Lee spoke, "Lady Tsunade! Team Guy is all for one and one for all! How was Neji not promoted?!"

"Just let me finish!" Tsunade shouted, "Neji Hyuga has been given a special double promotion to jonin. The Kazekage himself noted his skills and was impressed, due consideration was given in his report. He has already proven himself to be better than a chunin."

Neji looked happy. "Good job Neji!" Lee said. "Congratulations!" said Tenten.

"Thank you guys very much."

Tsunade then looked at me, "I have one last thing to say. Tibi, the Kazekage had sent me a report about you as well."

I looked at her surprised, "R-really?! He didn't tell me anything about that!"

"Yes. In the report, he told me about your bravery and how you were willing to sacrifice your own life for theirs despite your odds. He also told me about the shield you were able to create. Due to the information I was given, I have decided to give you honorary Kunoichi status of Konohagakure." She held out a leaf headband to me.

I looked at it in disbelief. An honorary Kunoichi….did I deserve that?

"Well, are you going to take it or not?!"

I jumped out of my thoughts and took the headband. It was on a black ribbon. I tied it around my forehead, the ribbon part hidden underneath my hair. Everyone looked happy for me. I was happy.

"You are not a true shinobi here, only a special one. You are of no rank. If you want to go on a mission, it has to be specially approved by me, understand?"

I nodded, "Yes maam. But, is this even legal?"

Tsunade shrugged, "I may be abusing my powers a bit but this is a special occasion." she smiled, showing me that she had begun to trust me.

I smiled with tears in my eyes.

* * *

 **It's been awhile since I've updated. I sowwy! But I'm 18 now, yay! Legal adult! And tomorrow I'm going to my college orientation :) it's definitely going to be a change but I'm as ready as I'll ever be for it. Wish me lucks!**

 **Hehe, anyways, the next chapter will be the start of the actual storyline where Naruto comes back and the whole thing with Gaara and the Akatsuki happens. Plus you will see more of Tibi's new abilities.**

 **Reviews are very welcomed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**To let you guys know, I will be following the manga storyline for the most part while adding things from the anime when needed. Because of that I will probably be skipping most of the filler episodes.**

 **Still don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 12: Rescue Mission, Begin!**

 **Tenten:**

"How did you stab yourself this time, Tibi?"

I looked away in shame. "I grabbed it from the wrong side on accident…."

Tenten sighed. "You're hopeless."

"Hey! It's been only three days since I last hurt myself!"

 **Neji:**

"Please let me see it!"

"I said no."

"Please, please, please!"

"No!"

I sulked. I really wanted to see the cursed seal on his forehead. "I've already seen it from my world…."

"…."

"…."

"Maybe some other time."

"Yay!"

 **Lee:**

"Your stamina is getting better and better every day!"

I looked up from where I was sweating and panting on the ground. "Really?"

"Yes! To celebrate, let's run some laps around the village!"

"Oh Kami….."

 **Sakura:**

"Come on Tibi, all you have to do is create a Chakra shield as hard as you can and let me hit it."

"Yeah, yeah." I held my hands up and willed a physical chakra shield to appear in front of me. It was easier to do so since my training after coming back from the Demon Desert.

Sakura ran up to me and punched the shield. The punch cracked it and sent me flying, my back hitting a tree. "Ow, ow, owie!"

"Your chakra is getting stronger. That shield didn't shatter into a million pieces this time."

I stood up and rubbed my back. "True but it's still weak."

"Well it's not going to get super strong overnight. It'll get stronger with more time and more training."

Tsunade nodded from where she was seated on a rock. "Sakura is right. With more chakra control you will be able to create Chakra weapons and armor quicker and without wasting any access chakra. Plus, you will be able to send the chakra you used back into your chakra stream instead of letting it go out in the open, gone forever."

I looked at her. "Do you actually know that or is that a theory you've come up with?"

"It's a true theory."

 **Hinata:**

"Meditation has really been helping, Hinata."

She looked at me with a smile. "That's good. How's your training been going?"

I stretched from my position on my living room couch. "It's been great. Tsunade told me that I'm on genin level now."

"That's great!"

I smiled. "Yeah. Thanks for all your help Hinata. You've been such a big help to me since I came here."

She put her hands up. "No, no. I'm not that great of a help."

"Yeah you are." I looked at my journal that was sitting on the coffee table. "You know, Naruto should be coming home soon."

Hinata blushed a deep red.

* * *

I was walking around the village after training when I noticed a man that I knew but had never seen around the village. After a closer inspection I realized that it was Jiraiya. **THE** Jiraiya. I started to internally fangirl and ran up to him.

"Jiraiya sir! I can't believe it's actually you!"

He looked me over. "Why hello young one. I've never seen you around before. Are you a fan?"

I nodded. "Yeah in a way. You've been one of my favorite characters since I first saw you in the anime. Then I went back and read about you in the manga…but yeah I'm a fan."

He looked like he was confused, which he probably was, so I decided to tell him who I was. How I got here, my world, my training, everything.

"Hmmm….so you know everything about the Akatsuki but you can't remember anything?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"Well thank you for telling me this, Tibi. I will be traveling again soon to try and gather more information. If you remember anything I will have Tsunade tell me." He took a book out of his bag. "Here is a free book of Icha Icha Paradise for the information!"

I took it happily. I had always wondered what the book was actually about. "Wait, if you are here then that means Naruto is also here right?!"

Jiraiya nodded. "He had a bell test with Sakura and Kakashi last night. They should be finished by now."

"Thank you so much! I hope I can see you around sometime." I said and bowed.

"Of course!" he said with a thumbs up. "Now I have to go meet up with Kakashi."

I nodded then turned and left, wanting to find Naruto quickly.

I eventually found him on a street talking with Sakura, Shikamaru, and Temari. _'When did she get here?'_

Sakura was the first to see me. "Hey Tibi!" she waved, "Look who's back!"

"I know. I saw Jiraiya earlier." I said. "It's nice to finally meet you Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto looked at me confused, "Do I know you?"

I shook my head. "No. But I know you."

"Uh…"

"She's Tibi. She has an interesting story." Sakura said. She went on to explain who I was, where I came from, and my memory situation in her own words.

"That is so cool, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Thank you." I smiled. This guy was so awesome in person. "I even got an honorary kunoichi status." I pointed at the leaf protector on my forehead.

"Awesome!" he then looked at Shikamaru and Temari. "So, are you two on a date?"

"Not even close." Shikamaru said.

Temari smirked, "Oh please, like I would ever…It's almost chunin selection exam time again. And while I've been acting as liaison between the Sand and Konoha…"

"…I'm being forced to act as exam proctor so I was ordered to escort the sand ambassador, that's all." Shikamaru ended.

Naruto looked up, "The chunin exam, huh… Brings back memories."

Shikamaru looked at him, "So what are you going to do, Naruto?"

He looked confused.

"About the exams, of course. You're the only one in our year who isn't a chunin."

"….WHAT!" Naruto shrieked. "You mean you're a chunin too, Sakura?!"

"Yup!"

"And just so you know….Neji, Kankuro, and this lady here are already Jonin." Shikamaru added.

"NO WAY!...Oh! Gaara. What about Gaara?!"

"He's the Kazekage of Sunagakure." I told him.

"I see….So Gaara is the Kazekage…." I saw him clench his fists, "That's great! I'm not about to be outdone by him!" He pointed to the Hokage Monument. "I'm still going to be Hokage, just you wait Gaara!"

Everyone smiled. After that I said goodbye, telling Naruto that I would meet up with him at a later time, and took my leave. I went about the rest of my day like usual. That night I got this weird sensation that something bad was going to happen. I didn't have any memories, just a feeling.

Sure enough, the next morning while I was meditating in my back training room, I heard a loud knock on my front door. I went and opened it revealing an Anbu Black Ops agent.

"Tibi, a scroll entered the village this morning saying that the Kazekage of Sunagakure had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Lady Tsunade has ordered you to go on a mission to Suna with Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto. You will assess the situation and report back immediately. Afterward, you will follow Sand's orders and give them whatever assistance they need. You will meet them at the gates immediately."

I stood there shocked and unable to move. _'Gaara's been….Kidnapped….by the Akatsuki….'_ The Anbu left. I slammed the door shut and ran upstairs. I packed my light-blue backpack with essentials. I got ready in two minutes flat and headed out, locking my door behind me. I bolted toward the main gate. All I could think about was Gaara. _'I hope he's okay.'_

When I got to the gate everyone, including Tsunade and Iruka, were already there. "I hope I didn't take too long."

Tsunade shook her head. "You made good timing."

"Thank you for letting me come on this mission. I will do my very best." I said.

Tsunade smiled and nodded. "I figured you would want to be on this mission."

"Well then, we're off!" Naruto said. Iruka told Naruto good luck and he said thanks.

All of a sudden, Jiraiya appeared. "Hey! Naruto, ya heading out on a mission?" Naruto said yup. "Oh, before that…Bad news Tsunade. The Kazekage's been…."

Tsunade interrupted. "I know. I'm about to send these four to the sand."

Jiraiya walked up to Tsunade and whispered something in her ear. After that, he told Naruto to step aside to talk with him. All I heard was something about the Akatsuki and that Naruto shouldn't use a certain jutsu.

"Kakashi…keep an eye on him. Don't let him go too crazy. I'm counting on you." Jiraiya then said.

"Don't worry." Kakashi smiled.

After that, we jumped up and headed out. It was going to be a long journey ahead. A while later Sakura noticed Temari walking below us and yelled out her name. We stopped beside her and told her the news about Gaara.

"What! Gaara!...I knew something felt wrong…" She said.

Kakashi spoke, "It's going to take three days to get to the Sand. We'd better hurry." We all agreed and headed out again through the treetops.

Naruto took the lead, going really fast.

"Naruto, no matter how much of a rush we're in we can't break formation. Calm down. Didn't Lord Jiraiya just lecture you about your temper?" Kakashi said.

Naruto clenched his teeth. "I hate this! I know why those guys want Gaara and me! Sakura, now you know too, don't you? I don't like it…the nine tailed fox spirit sealed inside of me… Both Gaara and me…we're carrying monsters inside our bodies and that's what they want! It's awful! They only see us as monsters! I don't like the way they look at us! Gaara and I had the same kind of lonely life. But it was even worse for him cuz he suffered and fought alone a lot longer! So the Akatsuki has targeted him just like they targeted me. It's not fair! Why should his life be so full of misery all the time?! You wanna know why I can't calm down? That's why! Whatever happens when we get to the sand I can't just stand back and do nothing! I have to be there for him! I have to save him!" At the end of his speech he had tears in his eyes. I did as well because as he spoke I could just feel his emotions come out.

Everyone was silent for a while before Sakura spoke, "Naruto, you met him once, didn't you? Uchiha Itachi? And he's after you. You know, I haven't been just training these past two and a half years. I secretly read Lady Tsunade's reports and snuck outside the village to snoop around as much as I could. The person Sasuke keeps saying he wants to kill is his older brother Itachi, right? The one that's a member of the Akatsuki? That's why Sasuke is with Orochimaru right now, trying to gain more power. But he wants Sasuke's body, right? And we only have about half a year until he can transfer again. And Orochimaru himself was once a member of the Akatsuki as well. What I'm trying to say is this, the closer we get to the Akatsuki, the closer we can get to the information about Orochimaru. And from there, closer to Sasuke. Time is running out. We've only got half a year left to find Sasuke…"

Naruto nodded, "Yep."

* * *

Three days later we finally arrived at Sunagakure. A guard met us at the front, "Lady Temari, you're here too! We've been waiting for you. Please, right this way!"

As we entered the village, the guard told us the basics of what happened. "…..then Lord Kankuro chased after them but was gravely wounded."

"What?! Kankuro too?!" Temari shrieked.

"Yes, and furthermore, he was poisoned but we can't identify it for an antidote. They say he only has half a day left."

Everyone was shocked. "Hurry, Temari." Sakura said, "I'll examine him!"

Once we got to the hospital we all filed into the room that Kankuro was in. Temari went in first followed by Sakura who tossed her backpack away. An old woman turned around looked shocked, "The White Fang of Konoha!"

The woman ran forward towards a confused Kakashi but Naruto blocked her, surprising everyone. The woman jumped back.

"Why are you attacking Kakashi-sensei?! You shriveled up prune!" Naruto exclaimed.

The woman looked pissed, "That day, how dare you! Despicable White Fang of Konoha! Finally, today I shall collect vengeance for my son!"

The woman began to charge again. Kakashi held his hands up, "Oh! No, wait! I'm not…!"

"Silence!" the woman shouted. Then, an older man blocked her with his arm.

"Look closely, sis. He looks just like him, but that's not the White Fang."

The woman looked closely then chuckled, "Oh well…Never mind! Tee hee hee!" Kakashi looked relieved.

"Now, can we all just focus on Kankuro?" said Sakura.

"Please!" Temari added.

Everybody got out of Sakura's way as she began to order the nurse's around. She was able to get the poison out of Kankuro by putting the medicine around her hands like a bubble and using it to pull the poison out. After a while she stopped. "Good! I've removed most of the poison. So there's no more immediate danger…." Temari looked relieved as she slid down the wall, onto the floor.

"But we're not completely out of the woods just yet. I still need to neutralize the minute quantities of toxins remaining in his system. So someone's got to run and fetch me some medical supplies…"

The old woman, whom I learned was an elder named Chiyo, looked at Sakura. "You remind me of that slug lass. I never imagined a girl like you would come."

Sakura smiled, "Yes well…Lady Tsunade was the one who ordered me here, she is my mentor you know!"

The man, named Ebizo, looked at Chiyo. "…sis…"

Chiyo smiled. "…time flows by…"

After Kankuro was patched up, Sakura went to the greenhouse to create an antidote. Everyone else stayed in Kankuro's room. I was standing by the wall when I heard that familiar click of a memory unlocking. I saw the attack on Sunagakure and Gaara's fight. I saw how he saved the entire village from a bomb which ultimately used up his chakra and made him lose.

When I came to, I was on the ground sweating and had tears in my eyes.

"Are you okay?!" Naruto asked.

"Y-yeah." I said. "I just remembered Gaara's fight…..he fought so well…."

Naruto nodded and helped me up off the ground. He took that rather well even though it was his first time seeing me have a memory.

"What do you mean you saw Gaara's fight?" Chiyo asked. I looked at Kakashi and Temari who seemed to say that it was okay to say my secret.

"I'm from a different world where I have memories of certain people. Although when my memories will appear is uncertain." That's all I said since I didn't want to give out to much information.

"You've got to be kidding me…." Was all Chiyo said.

"As soon as Sakura gets back, we move out!" Naruto said, stretching.

"Rein it in a bit, Naruto." Kakashi spoke. "What's happening with the pursuit of the Akatsuki? Kankuro went solo and ended up like this. That's it. So they're long gone?" he turned and looked at Baki.

Baki looked down. "Well…yeah."

"Take me to where Kankuro fought. I must track them, if even a trace of their scent remains…"

"No need for that….." said a rough voice. We looked over to the bed where Kankuro was trying to sit up. "There were two of them…one has Gaara. All you have to do is follow Gaara's scent. Even if they split up…The Crow tore a piece of the other one's clothes off."

"Turning things to his advantage. Like a true Sand ninja." Kakashi told him.

Temari ran to the bed. "Kankuro, are you alright?!"

"Yeah…I feel a little better."

"Kankuro, are you sure one of them was Sasori?" Chiyo asked.

Kankuro looked surprised. "Granny Chiyo and Grampa Ebizo?!"

"Is it true, Kankuro?" said Ebizo.

Kankuro looked down. "Yeah…he called himself…Sasori of the Red Sand."

"Sasori of the Red Sand? You know more about the Akatsuki. Tell me." Kakashi said. We were told more of the Akatsuki and, later, a letter came in from Konoha saying that Team Guy was dispatched to come and help us.

"That's good." I said.

"It is." Kakashi replied.

After a while, Sakura came back and told Kankuro to drink the antidote she created which he did.

"That should do it. All he needs now is to keep still until the numbness goes away. Lie down and take it easy." Sakura told him.

"C'mon! Let's get out of here!" Naruto voiced. He gave Sakura her backpack and smiled.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Kankuro spoke. "Please save my brother."

Naruto smirked. "Of course. I'm going to be Hokage! For now, the Kazekage can just owe me one!"

After that, everyone got ready to leave. Kakashi summoned Pakkun and the rest of his ninken to go out and trace the scent. They left and we soon started to head out.

 _'I'm gonna help save you, Gaara. I promise! I know I'm not that strong yet but I will do my best!'_ I thought to myself with a smile. _'I will help bring you home.'_

We headed towards the front entrance to the village. "Wait for us. We'll be your backup." Baki said.

"You will?" Kakashi asked.

"We'll go!" Temari voiced.

Then we heard a voice from above. "Temari, you stay to aid border security. I'll represent the Sand Village myself."

"…But Granny Chiyo?!" Temari began.

"It seems inappropriate for…" Baki tried to say but Chiyo interrupted.

"Don't treat me like a fossil!" Chiyo jumped off the room and down between us. Everyone was shocked that she could jump.

"It's been a while since I've taken care of my adorable grandchild."

After she stood back up, I spoke. "Come on, it's to save a Kazekage!"

* * *

 **The main storyline has begun! Review and whatnot!**


End file.
